I'm the Ally-Cat
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Nice sweet Austin / Ally - romance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm the Ally-Cat<strong>

**It's a beautiful summer-day in Miami and the 18 year old Ally Dawson is walking through the park with her boyfriend Austin Moon.**

"Ally...why did you wear a plastic tiara with cat-ears on it yesterday." says Austin in a nice friendly voice.

"Well, that's because I'm the Ally-Cat." says Ally with her sweet smile.

"Uh...an alley-cat, like a lost homeless cat that eat from the trashcan?" says Austin confused.

"No, not at all. Not an alley-cat, the Ally-Cat. Without an E in there." says Ally.

"Oh, okay! Ally-Cat." says Austin.

"Exactly! Like a combo of my name Ally and a cute kitty cat." says Ally.

"You want me to call you Ally-Cat from now on, baby?" says Austin as he gives Ally a hug.

"I do, but not in school or when my dad can hear us." says Ally.

"Sure. You got yourself a deal my sweet beautiful Ally-Cat." says Austin.

"Awwww!" says Ally as she begin to giggle and blush like a little 5 year old girlie.

"You're so cute." says Austin.

"Thanks! Austin, you say such sweet things about little me." says Ally. "Please kiss me."

Austin smiles and then gives Ally a soft romantic kiss on the mouth.

Ally just says a warm cute "Awww!" and then kiss back with true passion.

"Ally-Cat, you're a really good kisser." says Austin.

"Mmmm, so are you, Austin. So are you." whisper Ally as she look right into Austin's eyes.

"I love you, Ally." says Austin.

"Awww! So nice. I love you too, Austin. Yes I do." says Ally.

Austin and Ally are always open with each other and they always speak their heart when it's just the 2 of them.

"Am I the only girl for you?" says Ally.

"Yeah, of course you are." says Austin.

"For real...?" says Ally.

"For real, no doubt about it. You're the girl that I love." says Austin.

"Awww!" says a happy Ally with a big bright smile.

"Ally my love, you're awesome." says Austin.

"I think you're awesome." says Ally.

Austin and Ally hold hands while they walk back to the Sonic Boom.

"My very sweet adorable Ally-Cat, what do you wanna do now?" says Austin as they enter the Sonic Boom.

"I don't know. Simply spending time with you make little me so happy." says Ally with a cute smile.

"Little? You're 18 years old, girlie." says Austin.

"Yes, but I'm a petite one so I can say that I'm little." says Ally.

"I love you and you're perfect exactly the way you are." says Austin.

"Awww! So sweet." says Ally.

"You're adorable." says Austin.

"Mmm, yes! Me love when you says that." says Ally.

"I love you, girlie." says Austin. "You're smart, fun and very beautiful."

"Just like my mommy was at my age." says Ally.

"Want me to buy you some ice cream?" says Austin.

"Okay! Sounds yummy." says Ally. "You know what type of ice cream I want."

"Of course. You want Fruity Mint Swirl." says Austin.

Just 15 minutes later, Austin returns with a small-size bucket of nice Fruity Mint Swirl for his sweet Ally.

"Here! Some sweet ice cream for a sweet girl." says Austin.

"Thanks so much! Me simply love Fruity Mint Swirl." says Ally.

"I know and I think that's cute." says Austin.

"I love you so much, Austin." says Ally.

Austin just simply sit there and watch while his girlfriend eats her ice cream. He thinks she looks totally adorable.

When she's finished with her ice cream, Ally look at Austin and smile.

"Did you enjoy the ice cream, girlie?" says Austin.

"Mmmm, yes I did. It was yummy." says Ally.

"That's good." says Austin. "Okay...what do you wanna do now? I'll let you decide."

"Let me think...maybe we could go home to me and play with some stuffies." says Ally.

"Aren't we too old for that?" says Austin.

"I won't tell anyone." says Ally. "Yes it's pretty childish, but it's fun."

"Okay." says Austin.

"So you do wanna play with stuffies?" says Ally.

"Yes, we can do that." says Austin.

"Nice." says Ally.

"I need to take care of something. See you at your house soon, girlie." says Austin.

"Okay." says Ally.

When she get home, Ally open her closet and pull out all of her stuffies and put them on the bed.

15 minutes later Austin shows up.

"Ally, this is for you." says Austin with a friendly smile as he gives Ally a white headband with pink plush cat-ears on it.

"Thanks." says Ally.

"I thought it would be perfect, since you're the Ally-Cat you should have cute cat-ears." says Austin.

Ally put it on and says "I'm the Ally-Cat."

"Yes, you're my sweet, cute, adorable Ally-Cat." says Austin.

"Awwww! You totally make me blush." says Ally.

"I should've brought Dougie with me." says Austin.

"You can do that another time." says Ally.

"Okay." says Austin.

Ally and Austin starts to play with the stuffies.

5 hours later, Austin gives Ally a sweet goodbye-kiss and then he head home.

"Awwww! Sweet cute little me is so lucky. I have a very awesome boyfriend." says a very happy Ally with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

**The End.**


End file.
